wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Patch 3.0.9
Główne zmiany * Naprawa błędów oraz dostosowanie balansu. Patch 3.0.9 was released on February 10, 2009. Undocumented changes can be found at Patch 3.0.9 (undocumented changes). Classes Druids * Ferocious Bite: This ability now only uses up to 30 energy in addition to its base cost. Hunters * Kindred Spirits (Beast Mastery): This talent now grants 20% pet damage at max rank. * Serpent's Swiftness (Beast Mastery): This talent now grants 20% pet attack speed at max rank. Pets * Lava Breath now reduces the target's casting speed by 25%, down from 50%. * Poison Spit now reduces the target's casting speed by 25%, down from 50%. Mages * Arcane Power now increases damage and mana cost by 20%, cooldown reduced to 2 minute. * Arcane Power and Presence of Mind now share a category cooldown. Arcane Power causes a 15 second cooldown. Presence of Mind, once consumed, causes a 1.5 second cooldown. * Arcane Flows now reduces the cooldown of Presence of Mind, Arcane Power and Invisibility by 15/30%. * Presence of Mind: The cooldown has been reduced to 2 minutes (down from 3). * Slow: now increases cast time by 30%, down from 60%. Paladins * The duration on all Seals has been increased to 30 minutes and can no longer dispelled. * Divine Plea: The amount healed by your spells is reduced by 50% (up from 20%), but the effect can no longer be dispelled. * Sanctified Seals: This talent no longer affects dispel resistance, but continues to affect crit chance. Priests * Inner Fire duration has been increased to 30 minutes and can no longer dispelled. Rogues * Hunger for Blood (Assassination): Now increases damage 5% per stack, (up from 3%.) * Mind Numbing Poison now reduces cast time by 30%, down from 60%. * Mutilate damage will now do 20% increased damage against poisoned targets, down from 50%. * Slice and Dice: This ability now increases melee attack speed by 40%, up from 30%. Warlocks * Curse of Tongues: Now increases the casting time of all spells by 25% (Rank 1) and 30% (Rank 2), down from 50% and 60%. Dungeons and Raids The Obsidian Sanctum * Changed the color of the fissure in the Obsidian Sanctum to be more visually distinct. User Interface * The "GM wishes to speak with you" alert/button, at the top of the screen, has been changed so that addons do not obscure it. * A clickable chat message has been added that duplicates the GM alert/button. * When a GM wishes to speak with you the Help Request minibar button will glow. * For additional notes on Lua and XML changes please visit the UI & Macros forum. Bug Fixes * Fixed an issue where players using nVidia 3D glasses were unable to see spell cooldowns. * Fixed a software mouse cursor bug that was causing the mouse cursor to disappear from view when over certain UI elements. * Fixed a player movement error in which other players were appearing to move erratically when traveling beside them. en:Patch 3.0.9 fr:Patch 3.0.9 ru:Обновление 3.0.9 Kategoria:Łatki